Animal No Justsu
by NinjaKonaChan
Summary: What happeneds when our favourite group of ninjas get a strange curse on them that turns them into animals? Can they change back to normal before they kill each other? sexy Anthros and OOCness ahead! There will be some pairings


* * *

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, not me, But you already know that, don't you O-O 

This is my first fanfic, yay!

Some info before the story starts:

* * *

"talking"  
_'thinking'_  
Blah 

Sasuke: 17-Jounin  
Sakura: 17-Chuunin  
Naruto: 17-Chuunin  
Ino: 17-Chuunin  
Shikamaru: 17-Chuunin  
Choji(he's alive!): 17- Chuunin  
Hinata: 17-Chuunin  
Kiba: 17-Chuunin  
Shino: 17-Jounin  
Tenten: 18-Jounin  
Rock Lee: 18-Jounin  
Neji: 18-Jounin

Now on to the story!

* * *

It was a fine day in the ninja village Kohona,the summer time festival was only a few days away, and every one was doing their part to get Kohona ready for it. The newly made Jounins and chuunins couldn't wait for this day, and were working their hardest to make everything perfect for the day. Well, most of them couldn't wait, while a few could care less. The now Jounin, Sasuke, couldn't help but be a little disappointed with the recent turn of events. He'd rather be training, but instead was forced to spread love and happiness throughout Kohona with his pink and blond haired teammates.  
"Sasuke! Help me out over here with these lights?" Sakura asked him from her spot on a roof, a box of mulicolored lights beside her.  
"Hey! Kakashi-sensei told me we're going to have a small get together with the other teams in the field..." Naruto said from his own spot on the roof, busy trying to free himself from the small entanglement of wire and lights that he had somehow managed to trap himself into. Sakura gave him an annoyed look before turning her gaze back on Sasuke,who just sighed.  
"Please, Sasuke?" 

This whole thing was just stupid to him. He didn't want to go to the festival, but knowing his team and teacher, they would find a way to get him to go anyway, no matter how many times he said no. A few hours later they were done. A fight broke out between Naruto and Sasuke (wow no one saw that one comin ), but a good timed "punch of doom" from Sakura sent Naruto flying off the roof and into oblivion. It took a good while for him to come back, giving Sasuke and Sakura some much needed rest from the blond. Later, the 'happy' threesome left to meet their fellow peers at the path through the forest to said field, where their Jounin teachers where waiting for them. After all of the teams were present, and all exchanged greetings, they were ready to start their little trek down the path when Ino remembered something.

"Oi, guys I can't come. I still have work to do at the flower shop."  
"Oh, sorry to see you go Ino..."  
"What are you taking about, Choji? You said you would help me!" Ino hissed as she glared twin daggers at him. With that, she latched on to the back of his shirt and dragged him away with her.  
"Sorry Shikamaru, looks like you're on your own, tell Asuma for us." Choji called back, ashe was being dragged away by the female horror that was known as Ino.  
Shikamaru stared on, with a bored look on his face.  
"Troublesome..."

"I'm afaid I must be off as well." Shino said "Family matters." and with that he 'poofed' off to...well, wherever the hell he was going. The remaining nins went on their way down the woodland path to their destation. For the most part the trip was uneventful, but that changed when another fight broke out between Naruto and Sasuke, which was yet again ended by Sakura (punch of DOOM!). All others present wondered how in the hell could they stand each other for so long...

"meow..."  
"What was that?"  
"It's a cat!"  
"Of course the dog-lover would know."  
**_"aaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!  
_**"OK, I don't know what the hell that was.."

Before any more words of "wisdom" could be exchanged between them, a strange young girl came flying through the bushes and trees and landed in front of the semi-small group of nins. Her hair, which was pulled into two pony tails, was disheveled and had twigs and leaves sticking out of them. Her clothes, too, were ripped and torn.  
"OW..well that really su" before she could finish stating the obvious a fat tabby cat came bounding through the bushes and landed right in the girl's face  
"OWW! DOUBLE DAMNIT!" The girl glared at said feline as she grabbed it by the scruff of it's neck and held it out in front of her.

"YOU ARE SO USELESS! I SHOULD JUST SELL YOU TO SOME POOR HUNGRY GUY FOR A PENNY AND LET HIM EAT YOU! HELL, I SHOULD HELP HIM COOK YOUR SORRY FAT ASS!" the girl hissed into the cat's face. The cat, however, did not seem to care. Its only reaction was to yawn at the P.O'd girl.  
"Um...excuse me, but are you alright?" Sakura asked as she took a few steps forward. The girl was trying to make herself look more presentable...and was failing badly at it. Sasuke glared at her, not caring about her condition or appearance.  
"I've never seen you before...and I don't thing your from Kohona either..." Sasuke was sure she was not from Kohona, a girly girl like her would probably be in his fanclub and would have stalked him like other coughSakuracoughIno girls did.  
The girl tensed.

"Oh...Oh..Im..a..a traveler..yeah..so I guess I'll just be on my way then!" The girl said nervously as she stood up, but as she turned around to leave Sasuke appeared before her with a look of indifference.  
"I don't believe you..." Sasuke's onyx eyes stared into the girl's panicking brown ones.  
"Look, guy, I've got no beef with you, now if you would let me be on my merry way.."  
"No."  
The girl's eye twitched.  
"Fine then, have it your way." she said as she pulled out a kunai. The others, who had just been watching coughhadnothingbettertodocough, got ready to join in, just in case they were needed, even though they knew that Sasuke could take her on himself. The girl's eyes widened._'OH __TRIPLE_ _DAMNIT_! _They're all ninjas! Damn my poor observation skills!'_

"No fair! Im out numbered!"  
"Well you should have thought about that before you decided to start a fight." Sasuke answered calmly. It was then that the girl decided that she did not like the black haired ninja, not at all. She smirked as as she pulled out a scroll from a pocket hidden on her person.  
"Since you guys are such a nice group..." The girl said as she plastered a huge fake grin on her face.  
"I'll show you my special curse scroll!" She said as she did a few seals, When she was done with the seals she leaped into the air and chucked the scroll at them. The girl smiled as it exploded, shrouding the Ninjas in a thick pink mist. _'Hee hee..now's my chance to get away...'._

"OH MY GOD!THE PINKNESS!  
"Shut up!" Shouted an annoyed Sakura.  
"Smells like candy!" Kiba shouted, as Akamaru gave a bark of agreement.  
"What kind of curse seal uses pink smoke that smells like candy?" Neji asked himself.  
When the smoke cleared it left them wondering where their "guest" ran off to..and a craving for candy as well.  
"Hey...hey! Im starting to feel woozy..." Naruto said groggily. The next thing they knew, they where passing out one by one. Sasuke, who was the last one to pass out, looked up to see the fat tabby from before, staring down at him.

"You and your friends are so screwed, boy."  
"Wha..the hell...?" however, Sasuke didn't have the time to wonder why the cat was talking to him and why it was talking period, because after he said these words he passed out like the others.It was a few hours before their teachers came looking for them (they care so much T-T). Once they retrieved consciousness, they explained what had happened. The teachers thought that the best thing to do at the moment was to cancel their plans and send every one home. On their way back, Naruto spoke up.  
"What do you think that was about? The girl, I mean..."  
"Kakashi said he would tell the hokage about it..." Sakura answered "As for that pink smoke, I don't think it was meant as anything but a distraction."  
"I guess your right."

Sasuke wondered if he should bring up the whole cat encounter before he passed out. After a while of thinking about it, he decided the best thing to do would be to forget about it and move on in life. Besides, the lone Uchiha was not one to ask retarded questions about talking cats. He'd seen talking dogs and frogs, why not cats? Yet, in the back of his mind he had a bad feeling that said feline was not lying and something bad was going to happen very soon...

* * *

And that is the end of the prologue! YAY! Sorry if there's any spelling mistakes...Im not sure if i should make this a Yaoi story...humm thinking face anyway, for those who read it, you all get cookies. hands out cookies Also I would like to thank my friend Mymirel (fellow writer -) for test reading this anf fixing my mistakes..yay 

til next time CCR AKA NinjaKonaChan


End file.
